Kiyo - morderca z urodzenia
by TenebrisRiddle
Summary: Połączenie anime z książką, a właściwie moje wyobrarzenia wobec tego. Z Elfen Lied są tylko moce i miasto - bohaterka jest moja i bardzo podobna do Lucy. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Prolog

Wy nie znacie tego uczucia. Właściwie zapewne nigdy nie przyszło i nie przyjdzie wam go zasmakować. Godziny zatracone w bólu, lata smutku oraz trwogi, nagość... A to wszystko przez to, jaka się urodziła.

Jej odwiecznym problemem był wygląd. Cóż... Była bardzo piękna, choć wychudzona. Długie włosy w ciemnobrązowym kolorze przysłaniały jej gołe ciało, grzywka zaś zasłaniała często oczy, które nie miały siły na wyduszenie kolejnych łez. Była też wysoka - marzenie większości typowych nastolatek. Nadawałaby się na światowej sławy modelkę, mimo blizny po oparzeniu na klatce piersiowej oraz bliźnie na brzuchu po wycięciu wyrostka. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie jedna rzecz...

Urodziła się z rogami.

Było one oznaką "choroby", jednak ona wiedziała czym jest. Właściwie, wiedziała tylko jedna jej połowa. Z powodu rozmaitych przeżyć, w większości tych niedobrych, miała rozdwojenie jaźni.

Były także powodem do wyśmiewania się z niej przez inne dzieci. Nikt nie chciał dzielić z nią pokoju. Och, nie wspomiałam? Nasza bohaterka została porzucona przez matkę. Nikt dokładnie nie wie co skłoniło tę kobietę do takich poczynań, zwykle matki nie chciały porzucić takich dzieci. Ale wracając, dziewczyna została zostawiona pod sierocińcem w mieście Kamakura. Nikt też nie wie, dlaczego kobieta z Anglii zostawiła dziecko w japońskim mieście. Możę się kogoś lub czegoś obawiała?

Owszem - każdy uznał to za dziwne, jednak ważniejsze było dziecko.

Przez 4 lata dziewczyna była nękana przez rówieśników, a zwłaszcza przez grupkę chłopców - Doiego,Akimurę oraz Izo. Ci chłopcy, bardzo podobni do siebie, upodobali sobie rogatą dziewczynę jako ofiarę. Wyśmiewali jej rogi i samotność, nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

Dzieci są jednak najgorszymi potworami na świecie. Nie wiedzą co to cierpieni, smutak, osamotnienie dopuki sami tego nie zaznają.

Nastąpił pewien jej dzień, który najprawdopodobniej przesądził o wszystkim. Dziewczynka, która również mieszkała w sierocińcu, zaproponowała naszej bohaterce pomoc. Ta ucieszona zwierzyła jej się ze swojego odkrycia. Powszechnie zwana Kiyo, nasza rogata nieszczęślwa, z wielkim zaufaniem przedstawiła jej swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

Malutki piesek miał około 3 miesięcy. Ufny i radosny skakał ze szczęścia na widok nowej dziewczynki. Kiyo wierzyła, że jej nowa koleżanka dochowa tajemnicy o znalezionym stworzeniu. Nie wiedziała jednak jak bardzo się myliła.

Już drugiego dnia chłopcy, którzy nękali dziewczynkę, wiedzieli o jej małym przyjacielu. Postanowili dręczyć rogatą przy jego pomocy.

Zabili go na jej oczach.

I wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Do Kiyo przemówił głos. Był mroczny, kuszący, stanowczy. Nie miała siły mu się oprzeć.

A mówił : Zabili Mao, zabij ich.

W mgnieniu oka chłopiec, Izo, który trzymał naszą bohaterkę, został rozszarpany na strzępy, a później Doi i Akumura. I dziewczynka, której zufała Kiyo. Ona z zimną krwią opuściła pomieszczenie z martwym pieskiem za rękach, którego pochowała pod swoim ulubionym drzewem wiśni.

Nikt nie wiedział, kto zabił te dzieci. Okrzyknięto więc obecność seryjnego mordercy w Kamakurze.

W tym czasie, po krótkim i skromnym pogrzebie, spotkała dziwnego jak na Japonię chłopca. Miał bardzo jasne blond włosy, szare oczy, które budziły zaufanie oraz bladą cerę, jakiej nie posiadały żadne gejsze.

Zaprzyjaźnili się, mimo, że chłopczyk musiał wracać do swojego domu za kilka dni. Wiedziała, że jest z innego kraju - miał taki zabawny akcent. Powiedział jej, że jej rogi są świetne. Często robił sobie podobne z kamieni, aby wyglądać jak ona, co bardzo ją radowało.

Jednak i ten ją okłamał. Po tym wydarzeniu rzeczy się działy straszne. Sam chłopak był już dawno bezpieczny i był w drodze do swojego domu. A dziewczynka trafiła tam, gdzie jej rogi i zachowanie były głównym powodem do obaw.

Od tamtej chwili pragnęła tylko jedynego wybawienia - śmierci. Aż do pewnego czasu...


	2. Rozdział 1

Był deszczowy dzień. Nie było to nic nowego, przecież to Anglia. Przez korytarze zamku wędrował młody mężczyzna wraz z przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyny stojące pod ścianami z zazdrością spoglądały na idące obok niego dwie koleżanki. Pansy i Astoria z dumnie uniesionymi głowami walczyły o trochę większe zainteresowanie chłopaka. Jednak on miał to głęboko w...

Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Ostatnimi czasy śniła mu się dziewczyna, którą jakby znał. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy oni rzeczywiście się poznali w przeszłości, czy też to tylko nic nie znaczący sen. Wiedział tylko tyle, że wydała mu się na początku bardzo skrzywdzona i zmęczona życiem. Wisiała pod sufitem, przyczepiona do łańcuchów i poddawano ją testom. Można by pomyśleć, że zrobi wszysto, aby zabić i uciec, bądź zginąć.

Jednak nie koncentrujmy się na tym, przecież to tylko głupi sen, prawda? Zbliżali się do Wielkiej Sali. Nazywano ją tak bo była, cóż... wielka. Było to miejsce, w którym wszyscy zbierali się na posiłkach, odrabianiu lekcji i ważnych uroczystościach szkolnych. Czasami spędzano tam czas od tak po prostu. Przy grze w czarodziejskie szachy lub przy czytaniu Proroka Codziennego - najpopularniejszej gazety w świecie Magii. Ta Ritta Skitter - dziennikarka - wypisywała bzdury godne nazwy mugolskiego kabaretu. To co się tam znajdowało z dnia na dzień było coraz bardziej niedorzeczne, jednak większość ludzi łykało to jak pelikan rybę.

Kiedy już tam doszli natknęli się na swoich ulubionych wrogów. Święta Trójca , jak zwykł to nazywać opiekun ich Domu, Slytherin'u. Kiedy się pokłócili wiedziała o tym cała szkoła. Przecież losy Harry'ego Potter'a były śledzone przez wszystkich uczniów, a właściwie przez cały świat. Harry miał zbawić świat zabijając najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika, a zarazem najpotężniejszego. Musiał dużo trenować i cały czas polegał na swoim przyjacielu, Ronaldzie, jednak kiedy chodziło o naukę różnych przedmiotów, polegał na swojej przyjaciółce - Hermionie. Obaj chłopcy uważali ją za maszynę do odrabiana za nich pracy domowej, co cholernie denerwowało dziewczynę. Milczała jednak, gdyż czuła się za nich odpowiedzialna. Była za to pośmiewiskiem dużej części uczniów. Pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny oraz miała dość nietypowy wygląd. Szopa na głowie i "bobrze" zęby były największym powodem do wyzwisk.

Zwłaszcza przez pewnego chłopaka.

-No, no, proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu mamy? Potter, zdrajca krwi oraz szlama. Cóż za wyśmienite towarzystwo. - zadrwił Malfoy. - I jak, Granger? Nadal odrabiasz za chłopców prace domowe? Pewnie płacą Ci później w naturze?

Ślizgoni rygknęli śmiechem. Och, jak oni uwielbiali dokuczać tej dziewczynie...

-Wypraszam sobie, durny arystokrato! - krzyknęła urażona Hermiona.

Miała już dość ciągłego uprzykrzania jej życia przez tę durną bandę Ślizgonów. Od początku jej pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, aż do teraz dręczono ją okrutnie.

-Odwal się, Malfoy. - warknął Ron.

-Ach tak, rozumiem... Któż by Cię chciał! Nawet oni boją się Ciebie tknąć kijem... - mówił dalej Draco.

Rudzielec rzucił się na Malfoy'a z pięściami i wulgarnymi groźbami. Dziewczyna jednak była zbyt upokorzona i w między czasie zdołała uciec, gdyż reszta uczniów przyglądała się walce. Całe te zbiegowisko rozgonił Severus Snape - opiekun Dmu Ślizgonów. Nałożył na młodzieńców odpowiednią karę oraz odjął punkty obydwu domom. Jak on nienawidził odejmować punktów swoim... O występku poszedł poinformować dyrektora oraz Minervę McGonagall - opiekunkę Gryffindor'u.

-Ugh, Severusie! Jeżeli nie poskromisz Malfoy'a będziemy zmuszeni aby go zawiesić w prawach ucznia! - powiedział Albus Dumbledore. - Wciąż dokucza innym uczniom, prowokuje, znęca się psychicznie, a później udaje poszkodowanego! Trzymam kciuki za to, że Ci się uda go postawić do pionu, bo jak nie... - zagroził.

Mężczyzna zdenerwowany opuścił gabinet swojego szefa i udał się na rozmowę z uczniami. Miał im przydzielić odpowiedni szlaban. Już oni go popamiętają...

W tym samym czasie na pewnej wyspie w pobliżu miasta Kumakura działy się straszne rzeczy. Znajdowało się tam centrum badań, a właściwie ogromne laboratorium, gdzie badano Dicloniusy, czyli rasę nadludzi uważaną za następców gatunku ludzkiego. Ze swoimi mocami byli bardzo niebezpieczni.

Rozpoznawano ich po rogach, które przypominały skostniałe, kocie uszy. Teoretycznie wszystkie te istoty miały różowe włosy, jednak na świecie narodził się wyjątek. Wracając do umiejętności, potrafią oddziaływać na otoczenie niewidzialnymi rękoma, zwanymi wektorami. Są one dużym zagrożeniem, gdyż są w stanie przeciąć wszystko. Służą też do rzeczy typu odbicie się, czy sięgnięcie po coś. U każdego Dicoloniusa zasięg wektorów jest zależny od pokolenia, w którym się narodził. Poza tym są urodzonymi mordercami.

Tak więc w laboratorium uwolnił się z sali badań jeden Dicolonius. Była to dziewczyna, jednak miała zamaskowaną twarz. Strasznie wychudzona przemierzała nago korytarze, rozrywając strażników i innych na części. Nuciła pod nosem tylko sobie znaną melodię. Na przeciwko wybiegł mężczyzna - dyrektor Kurama.

-Zatrzymaj się! - rozkazał.

Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie, jednak nie obeszło się bez pytań.

-Po co? Po co mam przebywać tam gdzie mi źle? - odparła znudzonym tonem. - To co mi robicie sprawia mi ból, więc teraz ja się odwdzięczam.

Mówiąc to ruszyła dalej, rozrywając kolejnych ludzi. Krew lała się wszędzie, a rozczłonkowane ciała walały się po podłodze. Odrażający wdok. Dyrektor Kurama cofał się w tył, jednak po chwili przywarł do ściany. Nie miał już drogi ucieczki.

Zdziwił się jednak, gdy Dicolonius zabrał mu urządzenie otwierające wszystkie drzwi. Wciskając przycisk otworzyła sobie wyjście.

Drogę na zewnątrz.

Mimo faktu, że szalała potworna burza ( po co się przejmować takimi pierdołami? ) wyszła na zewnąrz. Czekała na nią kolejna grupa strażników, ale nie chciało się już jej walczyć. Pędem rzuciła się w stronę urwiska. Gdy skoczyła ktoś strzelił ją w głowę, a dokładniej w śrubkę dokręcającą jej maskę. Ta zaś się otworzyła, ukazując zmarnowaną twarz dziewczyny, która po chwili zaginęła w odmętach oceanu.

-Co wy sobie wyobrażacie, durnie?! - krzyczał nauczyciel.

-Ale profesorze Snape... - zaczął nieśmiało rudzielec.

-MILCZ! Mam dla was odpowiednią karę. Pan Weasley wyczyści wszystkie toalety w Hogwarcie. Tak, dokładnie wszytkie, także damskie. I zamknij te usta bo wyglądasz o wiele mniej inteligentnie niż naprawdę jesteś. A Ty, panie Malfoy... Zgrabisz wszystkie liście na błoniach. Z tego co wiem jutro zapowiada się dość śliczny dzionek na taką robątę...

Profesor uśmiechnął się parszywie i opuścił swój gabinet, zostawiając tam przerażonych młodzieńców.


End file.
